


Neighbors

by NobodyIsHere



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyIsHere/pseuds/NobodyIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine vient de s'installer à San Francisco. Un soir, une voisine maladroite vient frapper à sa porte pour lui emprunter son téléphone. / Delphine just arrived in San Francisco. One night, a clumsy neighbor knocks at her door to borrow her phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, ceci est mon premier texte. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un one shot ou si il y aura plusieurs chapitres. En tout cas tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! / Hi, this my first work. I don't know yet if it's only a one shot or a multi-chapter fic. All comments are welcome and I hope you'll like this story. Let me know if you want me to translate it in english, it's not my first language but I can try !

Solitude... Delphine n'avait que ce mot à la bouche lorsqu'elle se retrouvait chez elle le soir.

Cela fait quelques mois qu'elle est arrivée à San Francisco. Elle est parvenue à obtenir une bourse afin de finir son doctorat en immunologie aux USA. Elle a donc quitté son appartement à Paris pour poser ses valises ici, loin de sa famille, ses amis.

Ayant un emploi du temps très chargé elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres, à part quelques partenaires de labo, mais rien de bien solide. Seulement quelques phrases échangées au cours de leurs expériences en commun.

Ce soir, en rentrant, Delphine s'est fait couler un bain, elle plonge dans l'eau chaude un verre de vin rouge à la main. Ce fût une dure journée. Lorsqu'elle boit la première gorgée de son verre de vin, elle lâche un soupir de soulagement. Elle bascule légèrement la tête en arrière afin de la faire reposer sur le bord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux. C'est au moment où elle commence à vraiment se détendre qu'elle entend frapper à sa porte.

« Merde... » se dit-elle à elle même.

Elle hésite à faire comme si elle n'était pas là mais elle entend une nouvelle fois frapper.

Elle décide de sortir du bain, attrape son peignoir et l'enfile en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Une minute ! » elle ouvre sa chaîne puis le loquet. Elle entrebâille légèrement sa porte afin de voir qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

C'est une jeune femme brune en pyjama, avec des dreads, des lunettes à bordures noires et un maquillage façon œil de chat autour des yeux.

La petite brune voyant la porte s'ouvrir dit rapidement « Bonsoir, désolée de vous déranger ! »

Delphine ouvre un peu plus sa porte. « Oui, je peux vous aider ? »

La brunette se figea légèrement en voyant la très belle jeune femme se trouvant elle, seulement en peignoir. « Euh... Oui » Elle arrive à se reprendre « Je... Ça va vous paraître complètement improbable mais j'avais calé ma porte pour descendre ma poubelle et elle s'est refermée avec mes clefs à l'intérieur... »

En entendant ça Delphine ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement

« Du coup je voulais savoir si c'était possible d'emprunter votre téléphone afin d'appeler un serrurier. »

Delphine observa cette petite brune parler avec précipitation, des mouvements de main ponctuant ses phrases, l'air gêné par sa demande et sûrement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Delphine laissa échapper un soupir tout en souriant à la jeune femme « Bien sûr, entrez ».

« Oh merci beaucoup ! » s'écria la jeune femme. Delphine ouvrit la porte et s'écarta du passage afin de laisser rentrer la petite brune.

Elle alla vers sa table de salon débloqua son téléphone et le tendit a la brunette. « Voilà, je reviens. »

La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de regarder Delphine aller vers sa chambre. « Whoah » se dit-elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et composa le numéro d'un serrurier.

Delphine de son côté enfila un jogging et un tee shirt confortable, puis alla vider sa baignoire. Lorsqu'elle retourna vers dans le salon, la jeune femme finissait sa conversation téléphonique avec le serrurier.

« Alors ?» demanda Delphine.

« Oh... Il est occupé, il ne pourra pas être là avant une bonne heure. Mais merci beaucoup en tout cas ! » Dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Je... Vous pouvez patienter ici si vous voulez. » dit Delphine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de compagnie et il y a quelque chose chez cette jeune femme qui l'intrigue.

« Oh... euh si ça ne vous gène pas, je... je veux bien » répondit la petite brune avec un sourire.

Delphine lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit une main « Delphine ».

« Cosima...» répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant. Elle fut surprise par la douceur avec laquelle sa main se referma autour de la sienne.

« Enchantée » répondit la blonde, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Enchantée » Tenta Cosima, avec un accent très prononcé.

Delphine se surprit à rire en entendant l'accent de la jeune fille. « Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

Cosima, assise sur le canapé se tourna vers Delphine « Oh oui, je veux bien merci. »

« Du vin rouge, ça ira ? »

« Parfait ! » Répondit Cosima avec un large sourire.

Delphine alla dans la cuisine ouvrir une bouteille de bon vin rouge. Pendant ce temps Cosima, se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque de Delphine, elle parcourut les titres des ouvrages posés sur celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta sur un exemplaire de « L’Île du Docteur Moreau » le prit et commença à parcourir les pages.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît ? » Dit Delphine, en entrant dans le salon un verre de vin dans chaque main.

Cosima, qui n'a pas entendu Delphine approcher, se retourne surprise, son visage est égal à celui d'un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise. « Oh je suis désolée... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil... » Parvient-elle à dire en montrant l'exemplaire du Docteur Moreau à Delphine.

« Oh je vois... Mon préféré » Dit-elle en souriant, s'approchant de la bibliothèque.

Cosima ne put s'empêcher de fixer longuement la jeune femme. C'est comme si elle approchait d'elle au ralenti. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à l'esprit qui pouvait caractériser cette femme : sublime. Elle mit certain temps à comprendre ce que Delphine venait de dire. Puis elle réalisa. « Oh ! Toi aussi ? » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.

Delphine laissa échapper un petit rire. « Oui » Elle donna son verre à Cosima.

« Mon père me lisait des passages le soir quand j'étais petite. » Dit Cosima, souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  


« Oh, intéressant. » Elle marqua une petite pause et regarda la brunette dans les yeux. « Et bien santé ! » Dit Delphine en approchant son verre de celui de Cosima. « Au Docteur Moreau » continua t-elle en riant.  


« Ouais » enchaîna Cosima en trinquant avec la belle blonde.

Elle reposa le livre sur son étagère et elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le canapé. Discutant de tout et de rien, elle ne voient pas le temps passer. C'est alors que le téléphone de Delphine se met à sonner. Elle le prend mais ne reconnaît pas le numéro, elle décroche.

« Allô ? Oh oui bonsoir »

Elle murmure à Cosima qu'il s'agit du serrurier.

« Oui, frappez à l'appartement 7 au deuxième étage. A tout de suite. »

Delphine raccrocha, et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes, pour entendre frapper à la porte.

Cosima se leva pour aller ouvrir. « Bonsoir, je suis la maladroite qui a laissé claquer sa porte. »

Le serrurier lui sourit faisant un signe de tête afin de saluer Delphine qui se trouvait derrière.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas la première fois que j'interviens pour ce genre de choses. On y va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste en face. » Cosima lui montre sa porte.

Tandis que l'homme s'affaire à ouvrir la porte de Cosima, celle-ci se retourne vers Delphine. « Merci de m'avoir aidée, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Delphine secoue légèrement la tête « Oh non c'est rien ».

« Bon je vais y aller » Dit Cosima en passant le pas de la porte. Delphine s'approcha et embrassa chacune de ses joues.

La petite brunette fût un peu surprise et pensa «  _C'est vrai, elle est française. »_

« Au revoir Cosima, bonne soirée. » lui dit la blonde en lui faisant un petit signe de main, tout en fermant sa porte. Cosima lui répondit de même et alla vers son appartement. Le serrurier ouvra sa porte assez facilement, elle le paya puis entra dans son appartement.

Delphine juste après avoir fermé sa porte laissa échapper un gros soupir. Il y a quelque chose à propos de cette jeune femme qui la trouble. «  _Elle était vraiment mignonne »_ pensa t-elle toute en emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Elle reprit ses esprits, finit son verre de vin, et se prépara à aller se coucher. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la brunette, à son sourire et quel sourire...


End file.
